Scarecrow Santa
by Kalira69
Summary: Kakashi might have a soft spot for his three adorable brats, but that doesn't mean he's going to admit it openly, even at Christmas. (Written for Sakura Month, Day 17)


Written for Day 17 of Sakura Month: Santa's Present

* * *

Sakura stirred, still caught up in sleep as she began to stretch lazily. Then the cool air rushing over her arms registered and she yanked them back, burrowing fully under her thick coverlet with a shudder.

She was definitely awake _now_ , though. She sighed, shaking her head, and shuffled up a little in bed, drawing her coverlet along with her. She stilled halfway against the headboard, tilting her head to one side with wary curiosity.

There was a parcel at the foot of her bed, soft, deep blue fabric adorned with sparkling snowflakes. The only alarming thing being that it certainly had _not_ been sitting on the chest at the foot of her bed when she had gone to sleep the night before. Her parents didn't leave presents in her room, they would all be exchanged downstairs, after breakfast, but who. . .

Sakura leaned forwards and snagged a loop of the knot on top, pulling the parcel towards her. It was heavier than she'd expected. She tentatively pulled the knot loose, and the furoshiki came open easily under her hands as she continued tugging.

Sakura's eyes widened. A kodachi rolled out over her legs, the fabric wrapping its handle a soft green colour and its sheath plainly lacquered wood but bearing shallowly-carved sakura blossoms - she smiled; she didn't often wear them, but she _did_ love her namesake - and when she partially drew it. . . The blade gleamed wickedly.

Beneath it had been a squashy parcel that Sakura was surprised to find contained lightweight, tightly-woven mesh armour, and a book. She picked up the latter and gasped, fingers tightening around the corners.

 _A Guide to Advanced Chakra-Control Exercises_

Sakura hugged it to her chest, thinking of the delight of tree-walking for the first time, _so easily_ , and then of learning how to walk on water instead - while the boys were still refining their control on trees. And after _that_ , which had been harder but also _really satisfying_ to master, Kakashi-sensei had-

Kakashi-sensei.

Sakura looked down at the gifts across her lap again. There was no card or tag, no indication of who had left the present, but. . . She glanced at her window, then slipped out of bed and went to look out of it. The snow was undisturbed, and the window was locked. Somehow it didn't make her any less certain that the gifts were from her sensei, who had probably slipped in the window and left them for her.

It was _cold_ by the window, too. She hurried back across the room and tucked herself into bed, dragging the coverlet back up over her legs before running her fingers over the kodachi's sheath admiringly. She looked longingly at the book, but she knew better than to open it and start trying anything out _now_ , of course. Then again, if she just-

Sakura was disturbed from her contemplations by a soft knock on her door. "Good morning! Come in!" she called.

"Good morning, honey! Merry Christmas!" Sakura's mother said cheerfully as she stepped into Sakura's bedroom, a mug in each hand. ". . .what have you got there?"

"Merry Christmas!" Sakura returned, smile widening. "Ah. . ." She glanced at the presents, still spread out on the deep blue furoshiki on her bed. "Santa came?"

Sakura's mother paused, but didn't respond to that with anything more than a dubious look. She crossed the room silently, offering Sakura one of the steaming mugs. It was full of frothy hot chocolate.

"Thanks, Mom." Sakura grinned, then took a careful sip, wriggling happily at the taste as she tucked her hands around the warm ceramic.

"You're welcome." Sakura's mother said warmly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed with her as they shared their traditional Christmas morning cocoa. When it was gone they would go downstairs and join her father for breakfast, and after they would open presents and then just spend time together for the day, playing games and talking.

Sakura leaned against her mother a little, sighing contentedly.

* * *

Sakura was not the first one to Team Seven's usual meeting place, and in fact, for a rarity, she was the last to arrive - less their perennially _late_ , unpredictable sensei, of course. Sasuke was perched on the bridge railing valiantly ignoring Naruto nearby, who seemed to have given up talking to Sasuke in favour of making rude faces at him while he was determinedly _not looking_.

"Good morning! Happy Christmas!" Sakura greeted politely, though she'd given them both gifts the last day of training before they took a few days for family- for the holiday.

She hadn't really expected anything in return, but Naruto had given her a small plant, blushingly shoving it into her hands in a pot bounded with a pink ribbon, and Sasuke had scoffed but handed her a small case with a nicely-weighted set of shuriken inside.

"Happy Christmas, Sakura!" Naruto called back, waving. She glanced at his thick coat and wondered why he hadn't started wearing it earlier - it was the first time he didn't look frozen while they waited for their sensei in weeks.

Sasuke glanced at them both and nodded shortly. Sakura smiled at him but didn't wait for a return sentiment. He surprised them both a few minutes later by speaking up un-prompted. "How late do you suppose Kakashi-sensei will be today?" he asked dryly.

Sakura giggled, then stifled herself immediately, and talk about some of their sensei's more ridiculous days quieted Naruto a little and kept Sasuke talking. Sakura smiled happily as she let the boys talk more than she did herself, for now.

Although, she had been wanting to ask them, when she saw them today. . . The conversation had reminded her.

"I was just wondering," Sakura said, glancing around for their sensei even though there was _no_ way Kakashi-sensei was here this early, "if the two of you woke up yesterday to find, uh," she faltered as she realised that Christmas presents waiting for _either_ of them might be . . . might not happen, usually; living alone, with no living family, "presents on your beds."

"Yeah!" Naruto crowed, almost dancing in place. "This was there, isn't it great?" He held out his arm with a crook of his elbow; his new coat, being largely black as well as orange, was definitely great in Sakura's opinion - it was significantly less eye-smarting than his usual jumpsuit. And it looked ever so much _warmer_. He had no doubt needed it badly. "It was all wrapped in a new blanket, too! It's orange with _shuriken_ on it, it's awesome!" he said gleefully. Sakura smiled.

Sasuke huffed, but he shifted and reached inside his jacket - Sakura hadn't seen _him_ wear today's coat before either, though it was emblazoned with his Clan crest as all his clothes were - to show the hilts of a pair of small swords, each with a triple-tomoe mark carved into the base, belted at his waist.

"I was wondering, do you think," Sakura paused, "who do you think might have left them?" she asked rather than outline her own suspicion.

"Santa, right?" Naruto said happily, and Sakura blinked. She had used that excuse herself with her mother but. . . Naruto _could_ be so very. . . Sakura cleared her throat and didn't say anything, glancing at Sasuke.

He returned the look with raised brows and a dubious expression, eyes flicking to Naruto and back. Sakura shrugged. "Hn." Sasuke said noncommittally, and Sakura rolled her eyes, shook her head, and asked Naruto if there had been anything else wrapped up in the 'awesome' new blanket instead.

* * *

Kakashi smiled fondly under his mask, watching his genin chatter, huddled close together. Or, at least, Sakura and Naruto chattered, while Sasuke deigned to stay near them and give the occasional comment or wordless grunt. Still, it was more than he often gave, and Kakashi was . . . pleased to see him interacting a little more with his teammates.

The boys were both wearing their new coats - Sasuke, he had thought, would at least be better minded towards preparing for the cold, but he had barely worn more than his usual shirt and fire-guard sleeves even as the weather grew icy - and Sakura's kodachi was strapped to her side, her fingers straying over the soft fabric of the hilt occasionally. He suspected she wore her new armour as well, though he couldn't see it - _she_ wore appropriate winter gear regularly and without need for any prompting - from the occasional stiff hitch to her movement. She'd get used to it, though; it was light and easy to move in, Kakashi knew from experience, the feel of it was just new to her.

Kakashi cocked his head. He supposed he should go and interrupt them soon - after all, they _were_ supposed to be resuming their training today.

He slipped out of the tree and made his way around to the path, cutting a little further away - out of sight, not that any of them had looked towards him yet, silly brats - before sauntering up towards his waiting students.

* * *

"Hey, wait a second! Please?"

Kakashi paused, cocking his head to glance back at his erstwhile genin. The only one of the three remaining, the boys having taken themselves off already. That made him even more curious, and he lingered obligingly, turning towards Sakura as she approached.

She aimed her bright, sunny grin at him and he smiled back. "Did you need something else?" he asked.

Sakura shook her head, her hair fluffing around her face. Then she looked straight up to meet his eye and her smile tilted, growing almost sly. Kakashi was intrigued. He hadn't known his little kunoichi was capable of _sly_.

Sakura bowed suddenly. "Thank you, Santa-sensei!" she said cheerfully, fingers brushing the hilt of her kodachi, and Kakashi froze. Sakura didn't wait for a response, though, only straightened, waved at him with a bright grin, and then trotted away happily enough.

Kakashi watched her go with a raised eyebrow. Well, he'd known she was quick and clever, of course; he just hadn't really expected the kids to figure him out, any of them. Or say anything if they did.

Kakashi shook his head and continued on his way, a hidden smile tugging at his lips.

* * *

I admit, I dithered for a while considering the presents Kakashi might give the genin. Hopefully these seem fitting, at least.


End file.
